


Let's get this shit show on the road, Operation Bite Mark is a-go

by Birdy_f



Category: Z Nation (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kinda, Swearing, season five spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_f/pseuds/Birdy_f
Relationships: 10K/Red (Z Nation)
Kudos: 5





	Let's get this shit show on the road, Operation Bite Mark is a-go

They were cornered, they all knew it too. Backed up into a rundown drug store. Addy locked the doors whilst 10K took out the three zombies inside with two bullets and a hammer, leaving him with five bullets and a few nuts and bolts for his slingshot. Doc barricaded the doors and checked the cupboards for supplies whilst Murphy collapsed dramatically into a wheelchair, heaving a heavy sigh whiclt rubbing at his temples, eyes glaring at 10K who was counting all his ammo and sharing it out with Warren.

Roberta Warren was tired of this constant running but she would survive, as would the others if Murphy would actually help out instead of being a pain in her side. Addy grew bored of the silence before she spun on her heel, her Z-Whacker swinging with her, as she walked up to Murphy.

“This is your fault, you know that right, asshole?” She was right, it was his fault but there was no way he would accept her talking to him like that. He was the saviour of the human race, didn't he deserve some kind of special treatment.

“How is it my fault? Number boy other there hasn't bothered to shoot anyone of them dead apart from Cassandra. If he didn't kill her, she could’ve stopped this.” To say that Murphy was a little bitter would be like saying the sky was pink and zombies sung the sweetest of melodies. Murphy hated 10K. He was still hurt by losing his daughter, his Lucy, as well as losing his beloved Cassandra in the same damn day. And it was 10K’s fault for Cassandra's death. God, he hated that kid!

“Hey, you leave the kid alone. He did what he had to do to survive!” Doc shouted at Murphy, dragging himself into the mini argument that was sure to escalate. Addy nodded alone before pointing at the door that held back a wave of fifty plus zombies.

“Go on, Blue Moses, part that ocean of Z’s that followed us here, all because you couldn't wait to pee!” 

Warren grew bored and pulled Addy away Murphy before pointing at the blue man. “Murphy, do your magic!”

“What do you think I’ve been doing, Warren? I’ve tried and I can't!” Murphy argued back, his voice bouncing off the walls and angering the zombies even more.

“Murphy I swear to Jesus that if you don't do something, California will have more than just a package, it’ll be a broken one who will need some PTSD classes to get over me!” Warren threatened, her patience running thin.

Murphy ignores the trio of Operation Bite Mark, 10K wasn't a member, he was just there for the ride. He walked to the door and leaned against one heavily. “What if I just...open a door,” he shrugged like it was nothing. “I would live, you’d all probably die unless I bit you.”

“And become that thing that Cassandra was, no thanks.” 10K whispered, quiet enough that nobody heard over each of their shouts. 10K hated the loudness, the sound bouncing off the walls and he tried to block it out and that was when it hit him, there was no noise coming from the Z’s. “Uh, hey, guys?” He said but was ignored. “Guys?”

“Not now, 10K.” Addy shouted back, going back to trying to punch Murphy.

“Guys!”

Murphy turned to where 10K was sitting and shouted back, teeth bearing and fists clenched. “The adults are talking, 10K. Shut it!”

“Hey, don't talk to the kid like that, he has saved your ass more times than you can count.” Doc shouted, his mellow vibe obliviated into thin air. 

“Oh, shut it, Doc.” Murphy brushed the man away. This was all too much for 10K, too loud, too much. He was at his final fuse.

“Guys! The Z’s are dead!” 

This brought silence and it was then they realized the kid was right; no growling, no snarling. No sound apart from everyone's breathing and the busted up fan on the ceiling. The kid must’ve been one sharp shooter.

“Nicely done, Ten Thousand!” Doc clapped him on his back and the teen gave a small smile back, shrinking in on himself at all the attention he was getting.

“Thanks but it wasn't me.” 10K responded back, pointing at the door that was barricaded up so slowly but surely, the team took down their defences, weapons at the ready for whatever was outside. Warren took the first step with Addy and 10K close behind her. Doc and Murphy stuck at the back, hammers raised and blue fists shoved into pockets.

The outside was littered with bodies of dead-dead Z’s and in the centre of it all was someone very much alive, laughing to herself like she had just heard the best joke in the whole damn apocalypse. They were tall for a woman, short for a dude, with a trench coat caked in blood and mud. A hood covered their face but when they turned Operation Bite Mark got a good look at who saved them.

Black hair, greasy and wild, ending just above her shoulders in thick waves. She, this person was definitely a girl, had a black jumpsuit on, ripped up with knee length boots and a bat covered in nails. She smiled and waved at them, walking up to them with a skip in her step as she hopped over the littered Z’s. 

“Thanks for that.” Warren said with something akin to a smile. The girl nodded her head and Ten Thousand got a great look at her eyes. Amber in colour with green and brown sprinkled like leaves falling from Fall trees. 

“Hi, right. Introduction.” She seemed to pause for a second, thinking of what to say before she smiled and stuck out her hand to Warren. “Name’s Keily, some people call me Key whilst others call me K. Uh, what's your name?” She finished lamely with a slight grimace on her face.

“I’m Roberta Warren, this is Addy, Doc, 10K and that blue thing over there is Murphy.” She pointed at each other of them and she shook each of their hands. “We’re hoping you can help us out, we need supplies on of our team members are ill and in need of some medical attention.”

Keily nodded in sympathy. “I understand. I have supplies back in my base, if you want to come then follow me otherwise you can stay here. Not many people can be trusted during this shit show.” 

They all ended up following her as she led them to a small apartment on the top floor of a complex. “Not many people have passed through here, haven't actually seen anyone in months now that I had to think of it, poor bastard had to be Mercy-ed.” She pushed open the door to reveal an apartment with canisters of water, bags of food and hundreds of drugs.

“How on earth did you get all of this?” Doc asked as they each looked around. Keily was walking into what he guessed was a kitchen as she later came back out with cocoa and tea. “Would offer you all some coffee but I’m down to my last three pots and I need them to survive through the night.” 

It turned out that she was the only one left in her hometown, having moved into the building a week before the apocalypse kicked off. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, is it just you left or?” Warren asked, sipping from her tea with a thin smile.

“No, there’s my dog Lenny.” She pointed to the door that was closed where the group thought the dog was. “Lenny’s just a baby by my standards but he can sure put up a fight.” She paused and took a sip before continuing where she had just left off. “So, I heard the Z’s and at first thought nothing of it but then it got louder so I decided to leave those two and find out what the problem was. That’s when I ran into you poor souls.”

Doc chuckled and 10K opened his mouth to talk before a wicked cough, one that shook his whole body, racked through his throat continuously.

“Shit. Dude you good?” Keily crouched down to his eye level, handing him some tablets before turning to Doc with a few Z-Weed blunts rolled up in her hand. “You seem like the type of guy who likes to party.” She offered him a crooked smile before turning to the others, asking if any of them wanted any food before they set off on their travels.

“Why don't you come with us?” She looked surprised to see Addy asking her to go so the red-head continued. “You have plenty of supplies, a dog to protect you and ammo to spear but you seem lonely and I think it would be better if you came with us. How old are you anyway, twenty maybe twenty one?”

“Try fifteen.” She smirked at their shocked expressions, laughing hard at Doc choking on his tea. “Ye, whole thing kicked off when I was eleven, not a fun day at school let me tell you that.”

“Sunday school?” Doc asked. She nodded and repeated what she said before turning away at the sound of the door opening. A large dog, a hunting dog if Murphy was correct, walked out and collapsed by her feet, ignoring everyone else but whining for, what the blue dude summarised to be, food.

“Ye, ye. I see you, bud.” She looked closely into the dogs eyes before looking to the group. “Lenny, this is Roberta, Addy, Doc, Murphy and 10K. Guys this is my hound dog, also known as Lenny or Len depending on whatever I feel like calling him. He used to belong to my neighbours but after I Mercy-ed them, I moved up here with Len and we stayed here.”

“Where are your parents?” Doc felt bad for asking but these were the obvious questions. “Mercy-ed?” Keily nodded and Doc left it at that.

“So, what’s your real names? Murphy I’m guessing is a last name; and Doc and 10K just doesn't sound like something I would see on a birth certificate.” The group were packing up bags of everything. A bag for food, another for clothes, even on for blankets and toilet roll. Medicine and pills got put safely into a rucksack thrown over Keily’s shoulder and she grabbed the dog leash and collar that she put over Lenny’s head. 

“Well, Murphy is actually Alvin Murphy, 10K is unknown to us and Doc is actually Steven.” Addy filled in.

“Uh,” Doc started. “I spoke to 10K about what he wanted his name to be and he said Jeff.” He was met with disbelieving eyes. “It’s the truth, ask him.” He pointed over at where 10K sat, eyes like saucers. “Right, 10K?”

10K nodded which seemed to satisfy everyone and soon enough they were all up and out in the truck. “Head East.” Keily had said. “Big storm of zombies coming in hot from the West.” Doc and Warren sat up front with Murphy lying flat in the back seat. Addy rolled her eyes when she saw how he was so she sat in the back with 10K and Keily; playing Go Fish and Blackjack with them, well, teaching 10K how to play was easier than to be expected.

“When’d you learn how to play?” 

“Well,” Keily began, shifting so Addy could see her whilst 10K started shooting stray Z’s. “When me and my dad were close, we used to go hunting a lot. I’m alive because I learnt from him to be honest.”

“Sweet. Ten Thousand has something similar to that story, ain’t that right 10K?”

The boy nodded and looked at the younger girl that had just joined their crazy family, somewhat grateful to have someone younger to talk to, especially after what he did to Cassandra. The guilt was eating him up but he would survive, he had to.

They all had to.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

That was nearly five years ago. They had lost many, gained some and trusted few but each other. She cried when she thought Warren died, Roberta was like a mom to Keily and after the Black Rainbow, nothing ever felt the same. 

Keily sent off on her own to Newmerica, forgetting about the newly turned red Murphy, leaving behind Sarge and Doc, not to mention her brother 10K. She got to Newmerica and found it not exactly like how she had pictured it.

There were Talkers instead of Walkers, not everything was peace and harmony but the twenty year old smiled at the sight. She had lived to see a future she could believe in. Nothing like Murphytown, nothing like Zona. No, this was just what she needed, Newmerica where all you needed to hear was: United we live, divide we turn.

She got to see Sun Mei again, Keily remembers crying in her arms as the older woman held the twenty year old in her arms tightly. She was surprised to see that Citizen Z (or Simon to his friends and family) had made it alive from Camp Northern Light to Newmerica but Keily did not question him and instead hugged him close to her. She finally got to reunite with her best friend again, oh how she missed Red. She told her all about 10K, how he was doing, how his count was. Red cried, she missed him that much was obvious, and Keily finally felt like she had some of her family. 

Not much longer than two weeks later did she see Doc and the others at the gate, she ran up and hugged Doc tightly, promising never to leave him again whilst he laughed at her stupidity of thinking he hated her. Sarge gave her a salute and pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek right before she turned to 10K, no, Tommy, and hugged him just a tight as she did Doc.

“I missed you so much.”

“Don’t leave again, you hear me?”

A few days later and Warren showed up, her blonde hair gone but he smile still there, with the same cocky red bastard she had come to love and hate at the same time. 

She finally found her family and there was nothing that would take them away from her; apocalypse be damned.


End file.
